This invention relates to needle guards for sewing machines and more particularly to a device for preventing interference between the needle and the loop seizing beak of the rotary loop taker during the sewing operation. During reciprocation of the needle during sewing, the needle passes in close proximity to the beak of a rotary loop taker and during its return stroke throws out a loop of thread which is seized by the beak of the loop taker for forming the desired stitch. In the event that the needle may become bent or deflected by irregularities in the material and such, the needle may strike the beak of the loop taker and result in a scoring of the beak or a breakage of the needle. It is known in the art to provide needle guards for preventing these occurrences which needle guards are inserted during the assembly of the machine and are adjusted along with the loop taker to provide the proper angular relationship between the hook, the needle guard and the needle. It is also known to provide needle guards which are adjustable after insertion so that its position may be changed relative to the hook position to account for discrepancies between the relationship of the elements during adjustment of the hook relative to the needle. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,105 issued Nov. 2, 1965 to Ludwig J. Kuhar.
Although the needle guards of the prior art have operated substantially satisfactorily, they usually require accuracy in machining in their formation and are permanently assembled during the assembly of the sewing machine and are not readily replaceable without substantial disassembly of the machine. In accordance with the present invention accuracy of machining is substantially eliminated and a device is provided which is readily replaceable after assembly. Further, the needle guard of the present invention is relatively easily adjustable relative to the loop seizing beak of the hook as will be apparent hereinafter.